The trend in the circuit protection industry is currently toward complete circuit protection which is accomplished by the addition of supplemental protection apparatus to standard overcurrent protective devices, such as molded case circuit breakers. In the past, when such auxiliary protection apparatus or other circuit breaker accessories were combined with a standard circuit breaker, the accessories were usually custom-installed at the point of manufacture. The combined protective device, when later installed in the field, could not be externally accessed for inspection, replacement or repair without destroying the integrity of the circuit breaker interior. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 240,885 describes a molded case circuit breaker containing an actuator-accessory unit which provides a wide variety of circuit protection accessory options. This Application is incorporated herein for purposes of reference and should be reviewed for its description of the state-of-the-art of such circuit breakers and accessory devices.